Rose Quartz and Steven
by javamoose
Summary: Everybody's first reactions to the news that Rose is pregnant with Steven. Greg and each of the gems will be having their own chapter for this.


author's note: hi! so basically the plan is going to be a multi-chapter narration of of everybody's reactions to hearing about Steven for the first time. So after this one, each gem will be having their own chapter too. Afterwards I was planning on writing another multi-chapter story about their first reactions to Steven himself, and I'm still not sure if want to add that on here or in another story, but whatever. Anyways! I hope you enjoy! :)

"I do….I want this."

Greg's usual smile is gone, and instead a man with a defeated expression sits beside her. He lowers his face to hide the tears that he can no longer hold back. A bit gruffly he reminds her, "But….you just said you would have to give up your physical form for this, Rose."

Rose Quartz smiles and gazes out at the ocean before them, seemingly not having heard Greg. "Vidalia's child, Sour Cream….he won me over the very first time we met him. I've always considered this to be one of the most beautiful things about humans, you can form new life with someone you love. Create a new life that will experience so many things and achieve so much too, it's wonderful. Vidalia doesn't even have Marty to help her out with Sour Cream, but she still adores that child and gives him everything without any resentment. I want to create someone who is capable of so much love as well."

Greg feels a twinge of guilt again….they only know Vidalia because of him. The reason all these conversations started was because of him too, it was he who first proposed the idea of children. But of course….he had no idea just how high the price of having a child with Rose would be.

"Can't we just….I don't know, adopt a kid instead? We can ask Vidalia to let us borrow her kid or something I'm sure she'd love to-"

"And being with you….these past few years with you have taught me more about humanity than all these past millennia I've spent here. You humans are filled with so much good and love and…." Her voice trails off when she catches sight of Greg's tears. She frowns, "Greg…."

He blushes and hides his face behind his hair, "Humans suck too, we're not always all that great."

She presses her lips together when she sees his body beginning to shake.

"Why….why are you crying?" She asks, suddenly anxious.

Greg lifts his face and looks at her incredulously, "Why? _Why?_ "

Though his voice is trying to come off as angry, Rose knows that what he's feeling isn't that.

He lets out a sob and digs his fingers into the sand, hiding his face with his hair again, "I love you, Rose. More than I've ever loved anyone….and I'd do anything for you, really, anything. But….I don't know if I can go so far as this and losing you."

Rose digs her toes into the sand, staring up at the night sky, her eyes focused on the barely distinguishable bright orb that is her old home. "But you wouldn't lose me….I would live on through our child, I'd still be there."

"But it's not the same!"

She winces at his loudness.

Greg regrets it immediately and brings his hands up to his face, "I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer and waits for him to continue instead.

"Do you….do you really want this, Rose? Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more than I want this."

Greg sniffles and does his best to compose himself, "I can't live without you, Rose."

Rose takes in a shaky breath before delivering this next part, "I want to create a new life with you, Greg. Our child would be like our own tiny fusion."

He smiles at the analogy, remembering way back when he tried to fuse with Rose. That was so long ago, they had barely started their relationship.

"But….have you ever considered what it would be like for me, Greg? You are a human….and you age….and eventually, you will die."

Greg gawks up at Rose and sees a single tear spill out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm a gem, I would live on for another who knows how many thousand years. Do you have any idea how torturous it would be to see you slowly die? I have had human friends before and it's painful, it's so painful, Greg."

He furrows his brow and focuses on the sand between his legs.

"But with this, neither of us would be alone. You would have our child and when you are gone I will be with them. I still don't know if our child would age and die like you, or live on and regenerate like me. But either way…."

"I forgot that you….that you would hurt after I left, I'm sorry."

Rose shakes her head, "It's not your fault."

But it is, he's the one who came looking for her in the Temple and he who was relentless in the task of winning her heart. He doesn't voice that guilt however.

"So….what do you think?"

He's always wanted kids, especially with Rose. When they first met Sour Cream and Rose did that starry eyed thing she does when filled with wonder, he first asked about it. At first she laughed it off, saying that was ridiculous and impossible….but then a few hours later after complete silence from her part, she told him that that it might actually be possible. They were both so thrilled. Then the thought was put in pause for a few years as Rose researched and researched and researched everything about the procedure. Eventually she told him she would have to shape-shift a womb for the baby to grow in, all she had to do was perfect it. So there was another passage of time, and at one point she distanced herself from everyone. It was a couple weeks, Pearl even came up to Greg and threatened to shave his head bald if this had anything to do with him. It wasn't until today that Rose broke her silence and revealed that the reason she had been so quiet was because she had found out that it was impossible for both their kid and her to coexist, and she needed time to herself to reflect on it. But she says that after much thought, she wouldn't mind and that it would be worth it.

His throat feels dry and though he doesn't want to lose Rose, the idea of a tiny them sparks something in his heart. It's a tiny spark, but a spark nonetheless.

"Well….I guess I'm going to be a dad, huh?"

And her grin that forms after his words makes him smile too. She lifts him up from the sand and they swing around, laughing with glee.


End file.
